28 Shades of Red
by Mokora
Summary: 8 months after Zorndyke's death, man and beast attmept to live peacefully amongst each other, though a treacherous betrayel has disrupted the tranquility and led the world back into the rage of war. Kino, Hayami and new crewmembers attempt at salvation.
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

**28 Shades of Red**

**By Mokora**

**Prologue**

* * *

The rust-haired boy looked about warily. He was tall and thin, 18-years-old, with a dusted pale complection. His eyes were ominous, empty, lined in ash. The centers were deep and cold, the color of raw metal and silver, glinting in the crisp morning's newborn sunlight. Indigo still stained the sky in the distance, the sun just now peeking over the speckled horizon. He flexed his arm muscles for a moment, sighing. He leaned forward, resting his arms on the cold railing, shifting his weight to his right leg. He looked lazily out at the horizon, the heavens' color filling his sleepy eyes. Running a hand through his shagged hair, he closed his eyes and rested his chin upon his arms. Choppy strands fell before his hidden eyes, the tranquil sound of waves filling his ears, then his mind. The chilly air nipped at his ears and nose. 

"...Alex Greywood?"

He looked up, abruptly thrown from his peaceful trance back into warring reality, looking behind to locate who or what was beckoning to him. He saw a girl he didn't know, looking at him rather cautiously. "What's up?" He asked, not offering a smile or more formal greeting.

"Commander Corey has a request for you."

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

"I'm not sure. He wants you to report to the docks immediately."

"And if I don't?"

"...I'll wait."

He gave an unsurpressable smirk, his eyes twinkling with deviation. "Alright then. I take it you're coming with me?" He wondered aloud, pulling out a cigarette, lighting it promptly. She approached him, looking rather serious. She was quite a looker, he noticed. She had a nice figure in that female work uniform, which went along quite nicely with her pleasantly chop-layered golden-blonde hair and tan skin. Her eyes were a dazzling green, like emerald gems, he noted as he examined her more thoroughly. He'd always been one of those kinds of people; the ones that watch others, taking notes all the way, observing little traits and quirks. This was, in most cases, more entertaining than helpful.

"Yes, I'm coming with you. My name is Alice Clairemont, and I'll be working with you from here on out." She stated hurriedly, almost as if she'd rehearsed it so many times before. She then pulled the cigarette from his mouth with a disgusted look, tossing it onto the paved ground, stepping on it roughly with the flat sole of a high-heel. He looked at her, mouth open, ready to protest. "That's a horrible habit, sir." She stated flatly, silencing him. His gaze followed her as she walked away from him, now significantly annoyed. He shuffled along a ways behind her, wondering if she was always such a bitch.

* * *

Kino smiled for the first time in days. A single scarlet rose lay upon her little chestnut table in her crowded 1-bedroom apartment. She closed the door from which she'd just entered, removing her plaid berret and forest-green scarf. She strode toward the table slowly, a strange sadness pulling at her heart. She reached out, faultered for a moment, and then stroked one of the rose's leaves lightly. A drop of dew slid down onto the stem, where it trailed down until plopping onto the table. Her hand grasped the stem ever so gently, fearing its beauty might shatter at any moment. She lifted it closer to herself, examining its rich velvety petals, the little sparkles of dew resounding in the dim light. Newborn tears stung her painfully dry eyes as she turned the delicate flower in her hands. She gave a dreamy little sigh, lifting the rose to her mouth, kissing it softly. Her heart thudded peacefully within her. 

"Hayami..."

* * *

The mocha-skinned man threw himself on the rickety old sofa, shaking the water from his matted grey-brown hair, curtosy of his previous shower. His apartment was rather depressing, he'd decided long before. The walls, a drab beige, were cluttered with photos, newspaper clippings, papers... Memories. Dust particles afloat, the furniture was scratched and stained, some rickety old pieces looking particularly untrustworthy. He stretched out, his thoughts straying to the gift, and what had become of it. Had she found it? He thought to himself for a moment, amused, sure she'd love it. But then he wondered, seeing as she wasn't like other girls, and didn't really seem like the type to enjoy flowers. Yes, much different than most girls. She was obedient, brave, outspoken, opinionated, well-natured, and more stubborn than anyone he'd ever met before. She was also very loud and demanding at times. With this thought, he chuckled to himself. All the better. He needed someone to kick his ass once in a while.

* * *

_Alrighty! Well, I must say that I thoroughly adored all 4 episodes of Blue Submarine No. 6, which I watched just yesterday. I mean, talk about Sci-Fi thriller. I also loved the character variety, the jazzy music, and the characters themselves. Superb._

_I especially liked the mutual relationship between Kino and Hayami. I loved the relationship's sequence, which began rough, in which Kino found herself saying she hated 'that man'. Slowly they became used to each other, apathy for each other slowly evolving into a friendship. Later, as Hayami's daring character tests Kino's heart and patience, she grows more fond of him. Eventually, she finds herself pleading with him, not to go out into battle alone, holding back tears. To no avail though, since he takes off anyway, leaving her to brood and be scolded for thinking about him so much by a friend._

_When they both end up facing Zorndyke personally, Kino's reasons for joining the force become apparent. Hayami attempts to calm her, telling her it's not her place to kill him. She listens and backs off with difficulty, tears filling her eyes. She then does something which proves she's changed a lot towards him. She recoils to his arms for a comforting embrace, speaking the most controversial question she'd ever ask. "Why?"_

_He's shocked, but understands and places an arm on her back for support. He then aims his gun at Zorndyke, who could really care less about Kino's troubles or his own 'life', which doesn't exist anymore anyway._

_Verg, in a fit of rage after discovering his 'Papa's' corpse being carried in a mourning line by various mutants, confronts the man who killed him: Hayami. Kino, in the ship, is dealing with other matters at the moment. Verg assaults Hayami, unable to control his anger. "You killed Papa!" He shouted, sending Hayami flying. He then lifted him with one hand, attempting to strang him. Kino, seeing this, jumps out immediately and runs over. She beats Verg, which has little to no effect, demanding that he put Hayami down. Verg, in whom I don't think could have really killed Hayami, due to his very own personal witnessing what terrible feelings death can bring, releases him. This is my favorite part in the whole series, I've come to find. Hayami is battered, victim to Zerg's overall massive size and power. Kino clings to his side, her arms tight around his neck, tears welling in her eyes. Verg nears and Hayami wraps his arm around Kino protectively, pushing himself forward, prepared to be hit instead of her. Verg reaches forward and catches one of Kino's tears on his claw. He examines it for a moment, and, just when we think he's realized that there is only pain with conflict, he tastes it. "Just salt water!" He hisses and hits Hayami once again, sending him backwards. He then retreats to the ocean, where he's greeted by Muteo. She comes forward and offers the large devastated beast an embrace. Verg accepts and Muteo wraps her arms around the beast that had hurt her before, both falling back into the ocean. This effected me deeply, proving that all the creatures created by Zorndyke thought of each other as brothers and sisters, understanding each other's pain. Muteo, despite the fact that Verg had beaten her ruthlessly before, forgave him and attempted to ease his sorrows._

_Kino wraps her arms about Hayami again, thus ending episode 4 in a rather blunt cliffhanger._

_It obvious that the attraction exists on a high level between the two crewmembers, and I'm here to carry it on with an extension, taking place 8 months after Zorndyke's death. I've also introduced new crewmembers, so tune in for that._

_Please review and tell me what you think, since I greatly appreciate feedback! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 1: Planned Rendezvous

**

* * *

**

**28 Shades of Red**

By Mokora

Chapter 1: Planned Rendezvous

* * *

Alex followed behind Alice a ways, watching the bottom of her skirt flutter in the chilly wind, just above her bronzed calves. Hands stuffed in the pockets of his loose stained and faded jeans, he then watched the old buildings pass by. Seagulls soared above, singing high-pitched ballads above the ever-churning sea. The sky was an odd tan-grey, covered in dusty clouds, the sea a sickly cadet blue. He almost tripped over a large stone before him on the gravel path, recovering and looking at Alice to see if she'd since it. Still blissfully forward, she marched onwards, speaking into a small red communicator she pulled from a holster on her wrist. "Right. Yes, sir. Red hair. Grey eyes. 18-years-old. 5-foot-11. Please file that under Greywood, Alex. Thanks." She then clicked a little switch, sheathing the communicator and looking about. 

"Don'tchu have a car or something?" He asked, wondering how long they'd have to walk. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Um... There." She said, gesturing towards a sleek new model. Black and polished to perfection, she approached the little Obsidian Oshion, the newest model the biggest thriving car manufacturer in present-time, Obsidian, had to offer. He looked at it in awe. "Sheesh. Nice car, lady." He breathed. She laughed, which surprised him. Did witches laugh?

"I know how to have some fun." She assured, giving him a testy smirk. His brow rose. What was it about this girl? Something turned him on, more than anything else had recently. She placed her index finger against the PASS, or Print-Authenticity Security System pad. "Authentification... Verified. Have a nice drive." The door responded in a monotone female voice. He chuckled to himself. This car was too cool.

"C'mon, get in. Commander Corey is waiting." She said, pulling the door up, one of Obsidian's many trademarks. She slung her legs in and then the rest of her, pulling the door down, buckling up and getting situated. She popped her mirrors down, glancing in each for an instant. She turned to the navigation screen and began to tell the vehicle's internal computer where to take them. There was no steering wheel, since it was simply not needed. Verna, the computer, could automatically transport anyone to any location within a programmed area, no steering or maps needed. The computer had even named itself Verna.

He ducked and retreated into the passenger's seat, looking around and taking in that unmistakable scent of 'new car'. It was such an impressive model, he though blissfully as he pulled his door down. It clicked, and immediately the car began moving, internally taking in all speed-limit signs, increasing and decreasing its speed when needed. Alice sat back and stretched a little. She sighed and popped the radio on. Jazz began to play, and she was sure to fall asleep soon if she didn't strike up a conversation.

She sat back and sighed. "Well, you seem like a laid-back guy." With that, she took her hair down, pulling a few hairpins out and placing them between her teeth temporarily. Almost instantly her hair fell from its former twisted bun and landed at her shoulders, a slight crease depicted where it had been held. She shook it a bit and huffed, crossing her arms.

He laughed light-heartedly. "So..." He said, with his deep velvet voice. "Your whole 'business' look... Is all fake?" He asked, resting his elbows on his legs, his chin nestled atop folded hands. A smirk decorated his face. She laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. I'd much rather be in a t-shirt right now, with my old tennis shoes. Jeez, the moment I get back, I'm going for burgers." She said, sighing and rolling her eyes. "Sounds nice." He said after a pause, looking at the road before them with thoughtful eyes.

* * *

Kino sighed. She'd been thinking about him a lot lately. Ever since that day, when it all ended and Zorndyke was eliminated, he'd taken comfort in talking with her about his past. She loved the way he looked at her, with that curious little smirk and those intense brown eyes. She would smile to herself, thinking of how ironic it was that she had hated him in the beginning, remembering how he'd looked like a total throwaway and acted like an ill-mannered pig of a man. She often thought of how amusing it was that he'd made that sick pass at her in the beginning also. 

He'd changed so much, she'd realized. It's almost as if he was recreated. She grown too fond of him, she admitted to herself, slightly ashamed. He was a work partner, and she'd fallen for him. Completely now. Her eyes lit up everytime she saw him, and she'd notcied that he was smiling a lot more, which she'd always thought was the most attractive thing about him. She remembered then what he'd said to her the day after they returned from Zorndyke's island.

_"Thanks, Kino. For..."_

_"For what?"_

_"For making me feel like I'm worth something."_

After he'd said that, he scoffed. She'd just looked at him, her heart fluttering.

So deep in reverie, she was particularly startled when her phone rang. She jumped up and lifted the cordless reciever.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kino. It's Hayami."

"Oh, hey..." She said, smiling to herself.

"Iga has a meeting with this guy named Corey today. He's asked us to show up. Seems we hafta meet the crew and work with them for a while. Weapons improvement."

"Sounds good!" She replied excitedly, running to find something decent to wear.

"I'll... I'll pick you up, okay? Wait for me."

With that, he hung up.

Kino grinned, pulling a pair of jeans from her drawer, along with a navy tank-top. She pulled on her favorite green berret and waited patiently.

* * *

_Hey guys:D_

_I watched BS6 again, and I must say, I caught a lot of things the second time that I didn't catch when I first watched it. Like, I must've zoned out during the first part, because I was unaware that Hayami had hit on Kino. I was like 'What the hell is this!' xD Just more evidence for me!_

_And, me being the moron I am, didn't catch the fact that that thing in the tank was Katsuma. OH. MY. GOD. I can't believe I didn't catch that. I thought it was just some random thing they captured. T.T How sad!_

_I adore Katsuma's story. It's so sad. I love him. T.T_

_I'm getting a lot of ideas for this story, and, well, I hope to make it a long and good one. Like, a sequel to the first, as an ongoing thing. The aftermath. xD_

_I hope you guys like the characters I put in. I'm also fitting Shiro, Yamata, Wuong, Freida, and others into this too. I'm so ambitious! oo_

_Thanks for any and all reviews, and I hope you guys enjoy the story!_


End file.
